daedrismfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
These are the backbone of all we believe in. Without our gods, we would be nothing. Here you can learn more about each individual deity, as well as who normally chooses them. Azura - Prince of Dusk and Dawn Azura (also known as Azurah) is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. She is also known as the Queen of Dawn and Dusk, Mother of the Rose, and the Queen of the Night Sky. Azura is one of the few Daedra who maintains the appearance of being "good" by mortal standards, and presumably feels more concern for the well-being of her mortal subjects than other Daedric Princes. She is one of the few Daedric Princes who constantly maintains a female image, and is perceived accordingly. Moonshadow is Azura's plane of Oblivion where she lives in a rose palace. It is reportedly blindingly beautiful and colorful, with flowers, waterfalls, trees, and a city of silver. The Winged Twilights are her servants. Boethiah - Prince of Deceit Boethiah (also spelled Boethia) is the Daedric Prince who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. Boethiah is also known as the Prince of Plots, Deceiver of Nations, Queen of Shadows, and Goddess of Destruction. Boethiah loves competition and battle, and is depicted as a great caped warrior, often in a stoic pose. Though typically depicted as male, Boethiah is occasionally referred to as female, though such distinctions are irrelevant among the Daedric princes. Clavicus Vile - Prince of Ritual Wishes Clavicus Vile is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shapeshifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog. Clavicus himself is depicted as a small jovial fellow with horns protruding from his forehead. He is aptly described as a Daedra who likes souls for the sake of having them. Hermaeus Mora - Prince of Knowledge Hermaeus Mora, also called the Golden Eye, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. His name is also spelled Hoermius Mora, Hormaius Mora, or Herma-Mora. Also called the "Prince of Fate", "Lord of Secrets", and "Demon of Knowledge", and his sibling Daedra is Mephala. Unlike most Princes, Hermaeus Mora does not take on a humanoid form at all, manifesting instead as grotesque assemblages of eyes, tentacles, and claws, or a featureless purple vortex known as the Wretched Abyss. His servants include Seekers and Lurkers. Apocrypha is Hermaeus Mora's plane of Oblivion, an endless library where all forbidden knowledge can be found. The books all have black covers with no titles, and the library is haunted by ghosts forever searching for knowledge. Hircine - Prince of The Hunt Hircine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, and is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. Hircine created the various therianthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts, and is therefore the guardian of were-creatures. They reflect his sphere admirably, hunting at night and being hunted by day. Hircine's existence appears to have been discovered later than other Daedric Princes, as he doesn't appear in the most ancient records and summonings of him were rare or non-existent. Hircine is a sportsman who enjoys giving his prey a chance for victory, however small. He is typically portrayed with a great spear and either the head or skull of a deer. Jyggalag - Prince of Order; The "Seventeenth" Prince Jyggalag is the Daedric Prince of Order, but until the Third Era not much was known about him beyond his name. Jyggalag commands his own Daedra, the Knights of Order which are spawned from obelisks summoned by his followers, the Priests of Order. Malacath - Prince of the Spurned and Ostracized Malacath is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse. Malacath was created when Boethiah ate the Altmeri ancestor spirit, Trinimac, although Malacath himself says that this tale is far too "literal minded". Trinimac's devout Elven followers became the Orsimer ("Pariah Folk" in Elvish), or Orcs. Some disagree, claiming that Trinimac still exists and Malacath is a separate entity. Malacath is not recognized as a Daedric Lord by his peers, which fits his sphere perfectly. The Dunmer say he is also Malak (or Malauch), the god-king of the Orcs and one of the Four Corners of the House of Troubles that tests the Dunmer for physical weakness. Other names include "Mauloch", the "God of Curses", "Orkey", or "Old Knocker". Malacath spurns physical weakness, hence the above-average strength of the creatures associated with him. The hideous and stupid Ogrim are the servants of this "bad daedra". Mehrunes Dagon - Prince of Destruction Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods. He is an especially important deity in Morrowind, where he represents its near-inhospitable terrain as one of the Four Corners of the House of Troubles. In most cultures, though, Dagon is merely a god of bloodshed and betrayal. Dagon's plane of Oblivion is known as the Deadlands. As the name suggests, they are barren wastelands, consisting of blackened isles in a sea of lava. The Dremora, Clannfear and Scamps are among his servants. Mephala - Prince whose Sphere is unknown to mortals Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, Spider, and the Anticipation of Vivec. Unlike many other Daedric Princes, who almost always appear as the same gender (e.g. Azura is always female, Sheogorath is always male), Mephala appears as either male or female depending on whom the Daedric Prince wishes to ensnare (though she's typically female). Mephala's only consistent theme seems to be interference in the affairs of mortals for amusement. Mephala's sphere seems to indicate a careful plan carried out through executions, each life a portion of a massive web. It is little wonder that Hermaeus Mora, the "Demon of Knowledge", is considered Mephala's sibling. Meridia - Prince of the Energies of Living Things Meridia, Lady of Infinite Energies, is an obscure Daedric Prince, and very little is known about her by mortals except that she is associated with the energies of living things. Meridia has a great and everlasting hatred for the undead and will greatly reward any who eliminate them from the world. Meridia is one of the few Daedric Princes that are considered to be not wholly evil. Molag Bal - Prince of Enslavement of Mortals Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. He is known as the King of Rape and the Harvester of Souls. His main desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring them within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms. One legend claims that Molag Bal created the first vampire when he raped a Nedic virgin, who in turn slaughtered a group of nomads. He also made pacts with other mortals and turned them into vampires such as Lord Harkon and his family. Thus it is implied Lord Harkon and his family are the original Volkihar Clan of vampires being directly turned by the Daedric Prince himself. He is a Daedric power of much importance in Morrowind, where he is always the archenemy of Boethiah, the Prince of Plots. Other enemies are Ebonarm and Mephala. His summoning day is Chil'a. In Aldmeris, his name means Fire Stone. Namira - Prince of Ancient Darkness Namira, or Namiira, the Lady of Decay, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. She is known as the Spirit Daedra, ruler of sundry dark and shadowy spirits, and is often associated with spiders, insects, slugs, and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion. Namira also appears to be associated with beggars and the beggaring gifts of disease, pity and disregard. Nocturnal - Prince of the Shadows Nocturnal, who is also known as the Night Mistress, the Mistress of Shadows, The Unknowable, Empress of Murk, Daughter of Twilight, The Mistress of Mystery and The Saint of Suspicion is the "Daedric Princess" whose sphere is the night and darkness. Nocturnal possesses several realms throughout Oblivion. One such realm, Shade Perilous was once accessible through the Battlespire, but the realm has been isolated since the Battlespire's destruction. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal which houses the Ebonmere, a conduit to the Evergloam, which is guarded by the Nightingale Sentinels. Peryite - Prince of Pestilence Peryite, also known as the Taskmaster, is the Daedric Prince whose spheres are order and pestilence. Peryite is depicted as a four legged dragon and is considered one of the weakest Daedric Princes. He appears to take pleasure in "blessing" his worshippers with diseases, and is considered one of the more destructive daedra. Peryite's enemies are Ebonarm, Vaermina, and Mephala. His summoning day is the Ninth of Rain's Hand. Peryite's plane of Oblivion is known as The Pits. It consists of the lowest reaches of Oblivion, resembling a fiery and gloomy hell similar to the Deadlands. Despite being one of the weaker Princes, Peryite often takes the form of a dragon. He has also been known to appear as ghostly apparitions of vermin, such as skeevers. Sanguine - Prince of Hedonistic Revelry and Debauchery Sanguine is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. Fittingly, he often appears on the seals and signs of brothels and whorehouses. Sanguine is depicted as a portly man with a dremora-like head with horns, always with a bottle in his hand or a whore under his thumb. He is thought to control thousands of realms. He is known to be allied with Vaermina, while his enemies are Ebonarm and the Benevolence of Mara. His summoning day is Heart's Day. Sheogorath - Prince of Madness Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness, Fourth Corner of the House of Troubles, Lord of the Never-There, and Sovereign of the Shivering Isles.1 His motives are said to be unknowable. He is sometimes referred to as the Mad Star, the Mad Lord, and the Mad One, amongst other things. His realm, best known as the Shivering Isles, has also been called the Madhouse. It's believed that those who go there lose their sanity forever.2 Of course, only the Mad God himself may decide who has the privilege to enter. The Golden Saints, or Aureals, and Dark Seducers, or Mazken, are his servants. The Mad God typically manifests on Nirn as a seemingly harmless, well-dressed man often carrying a cane, a guise so prevalent it has actually been coined "Gentleman With a Cane". Worship of Sheogorath is widespread in Tamriel, but historically, he has been especially revered in Morrowind and Elsweyr. Vaermina - Prince of Dreams and Nightmares Vaermina (also spelled Vaernima) is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm evil omens issue forth. She is known as "Vaernima the Gifter" and "Weaver of the Panoply". She is seen as one of the "demonic" Daedra, and some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture. Vaermina's plane of Oblivion is Quagmire, which is described as a nightmare realm, where every few minutes reality shifts and becomes ever more horrifying. "A dark castle one moment, a den of ravening beasts the next, a moonlit swamp, a coffin where he was buried alive."